Kung Fu Panda: Year of the Dragon
by dragonheart01
Summary: All Shen-Lung and his brothers wanted were some friends. When traveling in China, they run into Po and his friends, and join them. But when trouble begins to hunt them down for the amulets, will they and his new friends be safe?
1. Chapter 1

All Shen-Lung and his brothers wanted were some friends. When traveling in China, they run into Po and his friends, and join them. But when trouble begins to hunt them down for the amulets, will they and his new friends be safe?

_ **Title: **Kung Fu Panda: Year of the Dragon  
**Genre: **Romance, Adventure  
**Rating: **T, just in case  
**Pairings: **OC x Viper, and OC x Tigress  
**Warnings: **None I know of.  
**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, they're DreamWorks. , but I do own Shen-Lung, Wei-Ling, Dark One, Mizaki Orochi, Darkwing, Kimedora, and other characters that may come.

* * *

In the middle of the night a lone figure was running through the city of Jinzhou. He was a warrior who was from the island of the east and had arrived to China looking for a sacred item. Not much is known about this warrior only that he was not alone and was accompanied by his three brothers searching for the item that would decide fate of the world. They were orphans, salvaged from a ship wreck with no memory or relatives to belong to. Years passed as they grew, forming into a small family and then adopted by a kind woman from a high status of nobility. They found a purpose by serving lords and high hierarchy of Japan and learned the ways of the Samurai, but also many different styles of martial arts from different regions of the world. Now the four brothers traveled together across China searching for a powerful item that is to be protected from enemies that search for it. Thus their story begins…

As the figured ran through the night. He's eyes scanned for specific place to stop. Seeing a building not far from his destination. He decided it would be a suitable place to stop. Slowly and quietly the figured leaped onto the abandonbuilding. Peering over the edge of the building, the figured scanned the area once more before proceeding the next phase of the plan.

Seeing that the area was clear, he jumped from the building and landed softly onto a building known as Jinzhou's Museum's Of Ancient History. Landing on to the rooftop of the museum, he began to enter the rooftop's ceiling, but before entering he stopped. Turning around slightly, he saw the moon and the stars perched up in the night sky. The moon giving off its radiant glow that lit up the dark town.

It would seem perfect to the, but to him it wasn't. He's instincts were warning him of danger that was near. He did not know why his instincts were warning him of danger, but for some reason it did not feel quite right. It's if as though someone was watching from the shadows. Ignoring the danger for the moment, he entered through the window silently without alerting the security guards. Seeing that the area was clear, he began to walk quietly through the hallways while trying to avoid the guards as much as possible.

While he walked silently through the hallway, he remembered the odd feeling he had felt outside of the museum. The feeling he had felt seemed familiar to him. The thought of this feeling didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would, but it did. It bothered him because he was familiar with this feeling. This presence or feeling he had felt was of pure evil. It frightens him for some reason and he didn't why? Somehow it reminded him of the beings he had fought long ago, but that was in the past. Surely they could have not return to wreck havoc on China? Would they?

The warrior shook his head. He would not want to think about those thoughts until he had finished his task. Regaining his focus, he remembered why he was here. To steal an important artifact known as the amulet of Dragsinian. This amulet was made of five pieces that formed a dragon, once they are assembled together. It would unleash unimaginable power that would decide the fate of the world, which is why the warrior and his brothers could not afford to let that power fall into the wrong hands. It was an old story that was told by their masters and their Family that raised him and his brothers when they were young. In which the story told of an evil being who was defeated by the dragons of ancient time and was sealed away for all eternity. The world was safe from that certain danger, which is how the warrior preferred it to be.

The legend was known throughout the lands of the east, but they were nothing but myths and legends to the people of China, but in reality it was real. Now he and his brothers are doing whatever they can do to protect the things that are precious to them from the darkness. The warrior shuddered at the thought of it, darkness was a power he was not fond of, and it gave those who seeked its power, but in return it would corrupted them.

The Dark One or Yokoshima was a being of pure evil, whose sole purpose was to plunge the world into eternal darkness. He had followers that served under his command, but they were no match against the against the strength of the four brothers. The one's who followed the Dark One were defeated, yet there were a few that stood out from them all. They were the Dark One's most loyal and trusted generals, and were the five most powerful beings ever to serve under him. First was Orochi , a large green serpent who possessed the elements of fire, ice, and venom.

After Orochi was being similar to the warrior known as Mizaki, who is of man honor, and was once an ally to the warrior and his brothers. Out of all five generals he was the strongest and second in command to the Dark One. Being the second strongest to the Dark One.

Next came the winged being that ruled the night, a large bat known as Koumori. He was known as the vampire bat who fed on the bodies of his victims. Koumori was as large as Scales and could put up a formidable fight. Using his large leathery wings, he could create strong gusts of wind as well as using his claws and fangs. But if necessary he will use a sonic roar which will destroy anything that is in its path and then came a large lizard named Raku. This large lizard was as ruthless and unmerciful as Scales; he would use his claws and teeth to tear his opponents apart.

And last was Genjuu who was a large and powerful silverback gorilla. He, along with four other Generals, were the leaders to the Dark Lords army. To be perfectly honest, Genjuu did not like his co-workers nor did they like him. Each time they met tension would build up between all five of them, some even tried to betray the others however the Dark One did not approve of their actions. In the end all five of them were to work together accomplishing task that were suicidal, but in the end all five of grew to trust one another and became close friend. Genjuu had suffered many punishments for making his master angry, he knew of the pain and torment that he could cause. This was a lesson each General had to learn as they served their Master's Goals.

As of now those five generals had not been seen. For whatever reasons the generals seemed to have gone their separate ways, Ever since their master was defeated there had been stories and rumors about them being notaries' criminals.

Either way that was not important to think about. Putting aside those thoughts, he continued moving through the hallway silently without alerting the guards. Seeing that there were no guards around the area, it was safe to assume that the guards were not in this part of the museum. Which gave the winged one some time to searched for the item he seeked. Looking at the area around him, he notices that the room he was in was full of art work. Thus telling him he was in the wrong part of the museum. Blinking for a moment, he looked through his knapsack that he had brought with him.

Carefully pulling out paper that his friend had stolen recently, which were indeed the blueprints to the museum. Seeing where he was, the room that he intended to go to was not far from his current location, double checking the blueprints. He carefully placed them in his knapsack and left the exhibit he was currently in. Walking quietly through the hallway while avoiding the security guards as much as possible, the Historical exhibit was indeed the place he intended to go too. Once he had entered the exhibit, he could clearly see many artifacts from all over the China. Though unfortunately the item he was searching for was not among them at all. Searching the room more thoroughly, his green slit eyes scanned the entire room. And yet the item he searched for so long was not here.

"They moved it!" the warrior growled to himself." The item was to be here tonight yet I don't see here it at all."

Seeing that there was nothing else to do in the exhibit. The warrior stood in the middle of the room wondering where the next piece of the amulet would be. Then again the the people who owned this museum must have moved it to another museum, hopefully one that is not far, but if they moved it the amulet he had searched for so long was gone. But if this was true, then the winged one would have to confirm it for himself.

Looking at the display cases that held different artifacts, the warrior's green slit eyes scanned the entire room. Each display case held different artifacts that he had ever seen before and yet none of them was the item he seeked. Just as he was about to give up on his search, his eyes caught a glimpse of a display case that held no artifact within it. Walking towards the display case, he could see a small picture which showed what the item looked like as it also gave descriptive information about it. But he simply ignored the information that was given to him and mainly stared at picture itself. His eyes focused on the picture that showed a piece of the Dragsinian or at least he thought it was the Dragsinian, but it was not. "_It seems I was wrong,_"' he thought.

He had hoped that he had found a piece of the Dragsinian, but instead he found a fake. Now looking at the empty display case that held the amulet, the warrior growled in frustration. Since the amulet was fake, he would have to leave this place and begin his search again. He sighed knowing that this was a waste of his time for coming here. Then again it may not have been a waste time; if memory serves him well the museum may have documents about the amulet's whereabouts. "I hope these papers are not hard to find." He thought to himself.

Leaving the artifacts as they were, the warrior began his search for any sort of information about the amulet and where it may have been taken. Moving around the museum quietly and without alerting the guards that roamed around the halls, he had found the room that held all the documents about the museum and its artifacts. However the room was not empty and was occupied by someone. Moving closer to the room he could see who this person was and he was one of the guards or the keepers of the museum.

What was looking through the documents was a large King Cobra measuring around 18 feet long in length, the skin of this snake was black, and it has faint, pale yellow cross bands down the length of the body. The belly of the snake was cream or pale yellow, and a large ripple scared wound that ran down his belly. The head of this snake was quite massive thanks to the expanding hood giving this snake a more threatening appearance, though like all or some snakes, he can inject venom which would surely kill a person in a matter of minutes if bitten by his fangs.

However this particular serpent was not a guard nor was he a keeper of the museum, but a brother to the warrior named Masato. Masato was a very close and dear friend to the warrior since he and him trained under the same masters along with their two other brothers. Suddenly Masato stopped searching through the many documents that surrounded him, sensing another presence within the room Masato turned and expanded his hood ready to greet whoever had come to this room, but was instead greeted by a large white dragon. The dragon was fairly muscular and fairly large, standing at nine feet tall. Its scales were green and the scales of his chest and underbelly were gold. He had two stag like horns on his head and his snout was narrow filled with sharp teeth. His eyes were narrow and slit like that of a snake. The color of his eyes glowed a fierce lime green yet a gentle gaze can be felt yet it did not show any gentleness towards them.

On the end of his tail was a crescent like emblem that resembled that of a flame and on his back was crescent runes that were prominent down his spine. On his legs and tail were clear blue bands, and instead of having three talons on his hands, he possessed four. He wore a smooth silky emerald green kimono featuring various smooth blue-white colors and the underlining of the robe was dark moss green. Around the dragon's neck was a long silky white scarf.

Small pieces of silver-white metal guards covered the dragon in various places ranging from his tail, ankles, thighs, and wrists. And at his side was a sword, a sword of great power, a sword to be used to protect what is dear to him. But the sword has not been used for many years since the hilt of the blade was tied to its scabbard. The hilt of the blade was gold and shape like the dragons from the east. The scabbard design had the head of a dragon and colored green. The ito was quite tight cotton, with very even diamonds reinforced with a dragon themed fuchi and kashira.

He made a promise to himself to never use the sword again. But the symbolism is that his sword forms a binding, to the shackles of his guilt that have haunted him since his days as a protector. Shen-lung rarely thought about the past, not ever wanting to experience the pain he has felt for so long, but that was in the past. Now he was more concern about the wellbeing of his brothers and the whereabouts of the amulets.

"Shen, What are you doing here?" Masato said surprised to see his brother as he slowly relaxed his hood.

"I could ask you the same thing." Shen-Lung said as he stood before his brother. "Why are you here?"

"I… was worried that you might have ran into trouble, so I thought it be best that I accompany you to the museum."

"I see, and the others?" Shen-Lung asked.

"They stayed behind and are waiting for our return." Masato said slithering back to the documents.

Shen-Lung nodded as he entered the room and quietly closing the door behind him, so as not to attract the interest of the guards wandering around the museum. Once that was done, Shen-lung stood next to Masato wondering what the cobra was searching for in the documents.

"Masato, what exactly are you looking for?" the dragon asked curiously. Eyeing the documents scatter around the room.

"I'm looking for any information on where the amulet is and where they have moved it." Masato said," Hopefully these documents will tell us where they have taken the amulet."

"Then you have found some documents that would tell us where the amulet was taken to?" Shen-lung asked curiously.

"I found very little information about the amulet's whereabouts, but I did find one document that possibly spoke of it being delivered to another museum." Masato said as he handed the one document he had found to Shen-Lung.

"Is this all you could find?" the dragon asked holding the document in his clawed hand.

The cobra sighed and turned to face his brother," As I said before there is not much information I could find, just a possibility of where the amulet might be heading."

Shen-Lung sighed," I had hoped that getting the amulet would be easy tonight, but it seems I was wrong."

Masato nodded sadly," I…know it's not easy to find the amulets Shen, but we must leave and return to the others so that we may discuss this as a group."

"Agreed." Shen-Lung said as he carefully placed the document in his knapsack.

Once that was done, Shen-Lung and Masato left the room. Both warriors moved quietly around the museum and were relived not to have run into any trouble. There were both fortunate to have not been seen by the rhino guards that patrolled the dark halls of the museum. Moving into the room where many artifacts were kept. The dragon and cobra searched for any means of a way out, but only the pillars and artifacts stood around them.

The windows were closed tightly and the door certainly was not the best choice of leaving the building. Shen-lung and Masato searched for any means of an exit and going back wasn't an option since the there were rhinos lurking about in building. Both brothers sighed, already getting annoyed with their options. Until Masato noticed the ceilings from above, looking up, he could see the ceilings stone tile which meant the roof was hollow.

"Shen, I think I found us a way out." Masato said gesturing to the ceiling above.

Smiling, Shen-Lung and Masato made quick and silent work of scaling the pillars to reach the stoned tiles above. Once out Shen-lung and Masato began to leap from building to building, leaving the museum behind as they moved to their next destination. As they moved in the city, they could see the streets were empty. Though occasionally a few humans were moving about in the streets. Probably heading to their homes to sleep for night or some sort of business they had to attend. They ignored it and kept on going.

Soon both warriors headed towards the outskirts of town. Where the buildings were old and worn down, and had not been used by the people for a very long time. Landing gently onto the ground, where an abandon building stood. They entered through the warehouse without any trouble since there was no door to go through. There was not much inside the warehouse, everything within it was either broken or worn down. Papers were littered on floor, crates were cracked opened.

The windows in the room were shattered or cracked, and the walls were a little unstable so it was a bit unsafe to be in. None the less, the building was unused by the townsfolk and it seemed like the perfect hideout to use. Until it was time leave and move on to the next place. But the Cobra and the Dragon could not do any of the sorts since their brothers were not here at the moment.

"I thought you said our brothers were waiting for us?" Shen-Lung asked the Cobra.

But before Masato could answer footsteps were heard from the other side of the room. Whatever was coming both Dragon and Cobra stood their ground and prepared themselves for whatever was about to appear before them. Soon the moon's light shine through the cracked holes of the building revealing the person before.

What stood before Shen-Lung and Masato was a large smoke-hued, rather exotic and rare, Amur falcon standing quite still and almost unnaturally patient. The clothing he wore was an elegant black robe, a white knotted belt with what looked like a pair of Emei piercers and a claw bracer hanging from it, a Yin-Yang pendant around his neck…and his extremely slender, gray-feathered body with its clearly avian legs. The falcon stood no taller than the average crane bird, but he was slightly larger than his kind.

His proud, white-crested head was revealed. Bold, ink-dark eyes gleaming with intelligence and insight…sharply curved, incredibly vicious-looking raptor's beak…a thick neck ruff where the lighter feathers turned that deep, dark gray…and almost incongruously, the scholar's guan perched atop his head.

"Daichi, it's good to see you're still here?" Masato said, happy to see it was their brother and not an enemy.

"Who else did you expect other than me," The falcon responded, noticing how his brothers were tense before he appeared before them. "Is something wrong?"

Shen-Lung shook his head," No, nothing is wrong." He said sadly as he made his way towards the window. Daichi's eyes sadden as did Masato's wondering how their brother must be feeling at this moment. Deciding to move a bit closer to his brother. Daichi walked towards his brother as his talons clicked against the stone floor, stopping just a behind his brother," The amulet was not there was it?"

"No it wasn't." Shen-Lung said quietly as he stared at the window. Daichi stared at his brother's back, and he could see his shoulders sag. The falcon probably knew that his older brother was angry with himself, and was blaming himself to have let the amulet get away.

The falcon step forward and resting a feathered hand on Shen-Lung's shoulder. "Cheer up Shen, we'll get the amulet."He paused for a moment, and then squeezed Shen-Lung's shoulder,"We should consider ourselves lucky that the amulet was moved."

"And how exactly is that good to us." Said another voice.

All eyes turned to the source of the voice and stepping out from the shadows was a white tiger. He was 6 feet tall, broad-shouldered and had a defined muscular build. His most noticeable feature were 3 vertical scars on his right eye that started just above his brow and ended just below his cheekbone. The tiger wore a dark blue vest with a black 'yin and yang' sign on his back. He also wore black pants with dragon symbols on the side.

"Hisato, did asked a very good question," Masato said," How exactly is that good?"

The falcon smiled and turned to face Masato," Well it may not be in our hands, but at least it's not in the hands of our enemies."

"True." The Cobra said," but that does not make our task any easier than it was before."

"No, I guess it wouldn't be easy." The tiger said leanly casually against the wall. "These past two years have been nothing but trouble to us."

"Which is why we were trained for this task." The falcon said sternly towards his brothers," Remember the teachings of our masters and our mother."

Hisato's and Masato's eyes sadden when Daichi had mentioned their mother; even Shen-Lung's eyes sadden as well. The four of them were very close to their mother, and had not spoken about her since leaving their home.

"Our mother would have wanted us to work together," Daichi said gently. "Remember her teachings; we are at our strongest when we work together not when we are alone."

Shen-Lung nodded understanding the meaning of Daichi's words," I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hisato asked wondering why his brother would apologize.

"Because… I wanted to carry the burden alone." The dragon said sadly." I never wanted any of you to suffer as I am now."

"Shen," Masato said looking up to his older brother." You should have known this from the very first time we met."

"Never hesitate to ask for our help." The tiger said with a smirk. "We are family after all."

"And family is important," The falcon said with a smile."Remember brother, you are never alone and we will always stay by your side to the very end."

Shen-Lung's eyes soften looking at each one his brothers. Happiness swelled within his heart, hearing the words spoken from his brothers. But that happiness was gone when he was reminded of the past. Anger and sadness soon took over Shen-Lung's features, clenching the sword tightly at his side.

"What good am I to the family if I do not have my honor?" The words, spoken with a harsh, vicious growl startled his brothers. "Will I ever regain my honor?" Hisato, Masato, and Daichi showed great sadness towards their brother. All three of them knew of the great pain Shen-Lung was suffering, but sadly they did not have the answer to that question.

They knew he had lost his honor in a battle against his enemies, but also the mistakes he made in past. The dragon slowly grabbed his weapon by his side and inspected it, the blade of the sword was still in its sheath, he never used to think a blade with such beauty could behold such misfortune, pain and suffering, if one looks at the reflection the blade one can still hear the distant cries of pain and sorrow to whom the sword had befallen upon. This sword was the only memorabilia of his past life as a warrior; his sword has been through countless battles of bloodshed that still haunt the former warrior to this very day. Leaving the dragon to dwell on his tormenting thoughts.

He looked at the cloth wrapped around his sword; it was tied so he couldn't draw his sword. Since he attacked his brothers in a fit of rage to which the brothers were lucky to have survived. The knot acted like a promise to the warrior and as a taunting remembrance of why he must never use his blade in battle.

All eyes turned to Daichi, then to Shen-Lung, and both snake and tiger were waiting for answer from Daichi.

The falcon was at a loss of words, bowing his head sadly to his brother. What could he say to his brother? That it is hopeless to regain the honor he had lost, or was there even a chance for him to regain his honor. That he did not know.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, Shen." The falcon said truthfully. "But I will tell you this. Masato, Hisato, and I believe that you will regain your honor, but how and when I do not know."

Shen-Lung averted his eyes to Daichi," Daich, is there any way for me to truly regain my honor?"

"That is something you must do alone, Shen. If you wish to regain your honor then perhaps its best you remember our father's words."

Hisato and Masato smiled hearing Daichi speak about their father. Their father's words carried great wisdom and remembering them might help Shen-Lung regain his honor.

"Perhaps you are right," Shen-Lung said with a small smile. "Perhaps our father's words will help me regain my honor."

All of his brothers nodded, happy to hear their brother's words of confidence," Now that everything is settled. What do we do now?" Hisato asked curiously.

"I suppose we gather our belongings and then decide where we'll go from here." Masato answered.

All the brothers nodded and began to gather their belongings. Walking past the objects around him, Shen-Lung headed towards an old box which acted as a substitute for holding their belongings. Opening it, he pulled out their belongings they needed for their journey towards the valley of Peace. Each item he pulled out of the box consisted of, maps which they had bought, and a reasonable amount of money they had. Putting those items in his knapsack for safe keeping, he had almost forgotten a very important item.

In the corner of the box, sat a small pouch carrying an important item. Gently grabbing the small pouch in his claws, he opened it revealing small gold pieces. Upon looking at it, it showed an image of a ferocious dragon, though it only showed its head. What he had in his claw were two pieces of the amulet and pieces of it were still missing. It was their task to gather the remaining pieces before they fell into the wrong hands.

He growled at the thought of it, if their enemies were to gather the remaining pieces of the amulet. Then everything they worked so hard to protect would be taken away from him, his home, and his family. "No, I will never let that happen." He said to himself, he glanced down at the amulet that was in his claw. It felt like he was holding an item that would cause so much trouble to him. He gripped it tightly within his claws, feeling the pressure of his knuckles constricting around the item. This amulet he held within his claws was nothing but trouble to him. All sorts of things have been happening lately to him.

For example, that odd feeling he had felt back at the museum was gone. Yet it bothered him, he didn't know why it bothered him so much. Perhaps he was just being paranoid of the world around him; then again being paranoid is what kept him and his brothers alive for some time. Back then he was too trusting of others and it nearly cost him his life. And then there was the danger of what might happen if he was not careful.

As he finished strapping the knapsack around him, Shen-lung decided to ask his brothers if they too have felt an odd feeling," Oi, Daichi." He said seeing the falcon pack many of his items in his knapsack. What he held in his feathered hand was a Guan dao. It was a curved rippled-liked blade with an extending shaft resembling a European flamberge, allowing Daichi to use it as either a sword or lance. Throwing knives which were uniquely-shaped knives, Daichi hid among the sleeves in his robes; these were most likely custom-built, as they appear to be forged into the shape of feathers, likely so Daichi could hide them among his own feathers in the folds of his robe. Next Iron claws were placed in the knapsack. A metal attachment to his talons; used for armor and combat purposes.

"Yes."

"Have you or Hisato felt anything unusual?" he asked.

The falcon thought for a moment and nodded," Yes, I have felt something and Hisato as well."

"Then what is your opinion of this… feeling?"

"I don't what it is, but it makes me feel uneasy." He said as he placed his Guan Dao in his sleeves followed by his knives.

"Looks like I'm not the only who's been on the edge lately." Hisato said walking over to Shen-Lung and Daichi.

Hisato had his belongings in his pack, strap securely on his back. In his paw he held a black staff decorated with gold dragon designs. This staff was used in Japan; a staff that reaches from the ground up past its user's ears is called a Rokushakubo. Its length allows attacks from a distance, but on the other hand, if the opponent is able to move in close, it is difficult to react effectively with it. Hisato however has had years to hone his skills in wielding this weapon, having trained with his brothers and masters. Training his ability to react in situations effectively on battlefield.

"Then you must have felt it as well then." Mastao said as he slithered towards his brothers. Most of his belongings were in Hisato's pack since snakes could not carry many items, except wrapped in his tail was the Urumi. The blade contains multiple joints, and each joint is connected with iron wires. This design allows it to be used as both a sword and a whip, making it extremely difficult to guard against. But on the other hand, the blade is relatively frail. The sword was made of flexible steel; sharp enough to cut into flesh, but flexible enough to be rolled into a tight coil. Originating in South India, the Urumi was given to him by their masters

Agility and skill were important to master this weapon rather than strength or aggression. Twirling and controlling the Urumi is a difficult and dangerous art, and is therefore taught only to the best. Incorrect use can result in the flexible sword wounding its wielder, and great concentration is required during use, even by experts. The Urumi is most useful against multiple opponents.

The blade was however not used, and was given to Hisato. Being very careful not to hurt himself as he carefully placed the Urumi in his pack.

"If you mean that uneasy feeling that all of us are feeling, then yes I have felt it." The tiger responded seriously. "I think it has something to do with someone we know from the past."

Daich narrowed his eyes turning to Shen-Lung;" You don't think he's here do you."

Shen-Lung growled turning from his brothers and leaving to the door," If he is here then its best that we leave now!"

With that said Hisato, Masato, and Daichi followed leaving behind the building and the city of Jinzhou. None spoke a word as the continued to travel in the night.

Hours had passed and Jinzhou was only a few hours away from where they were. Yet they were all curious of where they were going except for Shen-Lung and Masato. Daichi was silent as was Hisato, the falcon always enjoyed the silent as a way to relax and ponder on his thoughts. Hisato was the same, but he was curious as to where they were going.

"Uh, Shen." He asked thus ending the peaceful silence.

"Yes," he responded as he kept on walking.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To the Valley of Peace." Shen-lung answered

"The Valley of Peace?" the tiger said out loud, grabbing the attention of Daichi.

"So we're going to the Valley of Peace then." Daichi said," Then I assume that is where the amulet is heading to."

The dragon nodded and gave a slight glance," What do you know about the Valley, Daichi?"

The falcon thought for moment and answered," I have heard and study about the valley when we were young. Apparently the Valley of Peace was founded nearly a thousand years ago by Grand Master Oogway. He went on a journey of discovery, traveling all around the world and visiting every country including our home, until he arrived in China.

Oogway later observed the "plight of the oppressed" and wept into what is now known as the Pool of Sacred Tears. Wanting to protect those that were considered "soft and weak" from the "hard and strong", Oogway formed the self-defense system of Kung Fu as a force for good.

He worked many years to perfect this system and help make the Valley a safe haven and a peaceful place to live. He helped to form the thousand-mile-long bridge that guarantees safe passage into the Valley, and admitted students under his instruction in learning the art of Kung Fu. At this time, with the Valley and its inhabitants now well protected, it is presumed that the Valley had thus been named the Valley of Peace."

"Wow that… was a lot of information to take in." Hisato said having a hard time understanding the history lesson from Daichi." You must have study a lot when we were young."

Masato chuckled," Of course he did. Even Shen and I study, but you on the other hand preferred action instead of studying."

Hisato glared at the Cobra," I studied… well not a lot when we were young. But I did learn a lot from our masters."

"We should consider ourselves lucky he learned something while growing up." Shen-Lung said with a smirk. The falcon and the cobra laughed lightly at their brother's joke. Hisato merely grumbled trying to ignore his brothers as they laughed. It would take about a day or more for them to reach the valley. And there was not much they could do but hope that the amulet was safe. Hopefully their journey to the valley will be a peaceful one.

* * *

Wow my third story done please give reviews on what u guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoped you guys liked my first chapter of my story because the others are coming your way. Also I like to point out some things about my story. First I loved** the kung fu panda movies. **I will try to make a characters as they are in the movies,Also **Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness **is a show liked to I like to watch however, the characters were changed a little which I don't have a problem I mean it's just a show, but I liked how they were in the movies yet I will hint some things from the show into the story. So let begin the story.

* * *

Six days have passed since Shen-Lung and his brothers left Jinzhou and they were now traveling in a forest of bamboo. Coming here wasn't easy since they climbed through ice cold mountains, crossed the scorching hot desert, and they even had few fights along the way. Though the fights mostly revolved around bandits and criminals that wanted to steal from them.

Which the brothers easily beaten them without breaking a sweat. But that was a few days ago, now they were walking in a bamboo forest. To where we find the brothers playing a little game.

Ok, ok, let's do it again, let's do it again." Hisato said with a smirk. "I spy with my little eyes-"

"A rock." Daichi interrupted with a smile.

"You caught it again." Hisato said surprised again by Daichi's answer."Ohhh you are good."

"What's the score now, Masato?" Shen-Lung said with a smile.

"Let's see Falcon 5 and Tiger 0." The cobra laughed followed by Shen-Lung.

Hisato glared at his brothers and pointed a finger towards Daichi," I'm telling you he's cheating."

Daichi laughed as did Shen-Lung and Masato," Really Hisato, when have I ever cheated."

Now the tiger was silent and his hand returned to his side. Thinking about it he had never seen Daichi cheat, nor had his brothers. Making him wonder how Daichi was able to win in any games they played. There were times when he and his brothers played and sometimes one of them would win in a game.

"Now that I think about it. You never have cheated at all."

"And the reason why I don't cheat is…"

"Mother raised us well," the tiger grumble, still mad at losing to Daichi.

"And father." Masato joined in.

The tiger grumbled and kept on walking. Shen-Lung glanced at his brother and gave a small smile. Knowing his brother would eventually forget about losing and be his cheerful self again.

"So Shen, how far are we from the village." Hisato said though still upset from losing to Daichi.

"Actually we're here." he said calmly.

Upon arriving, they noticed that its main populace consisted mainly of pigs, geese, goats and bunnies. A merchant village was what they have arrived to.

"And how do we know this is the Valley of Peace." Hisato questioned, wanting to hear Shen-Lung's answer.

"Because the sign says so over there." He answered pointing a clawed finger towards his right where a large sign stood a foot away from them. The sign said "The Valley of Peace."

"Very funny, Shen"

Daichi and Masato chuckled, but even Hisato smiled at how funny the joke was. Once the brothers had their fun, they wandered through the village. The streets were filled with many different people all moving about in their own businesses. Walking through the village, some of the villagers were casting looks of curiosity, but also a hint a fear.

Shen-Lung sighed hoping that the villagers would not bother him or his brothers. This has always happen when he and his brothers enter a village. People always stared at them; mostly Shen-Lung was more stared than his brothers. Not that he could blamed the people since they have never seen a dragon before.

"Is it me or are we getting stared at a lot." Hisato whispered.

"I think they are staring at Shen." Daichi responded softly.

"True but they are staring at us as well." Masato said softly,"Don't forget we are new to this village, so keep that in mind we are foreigners to them."

Suddenly three children ran from an ally, one was a rabbit, a rhino, and a small duck. The children were playing a simple game of tag and one of the children was not looking where he was going. The child accidently bumped into Shen-Lung's leg and softly fell on the ground. The villagers were stunned and some even gasped, wondering how the large visitor would react. The child that bumped into Shen-Lung was the small duck, who was softly rubbing his beak.

Once the child finished rubbing his beak, he looked up to see who he had bumped into. The child gasped softly to see the stranger towering over him. Shen-Lung looked down at the child that bumped into him. The child was probably five or six years old, and was looking a little nervous.

Slowly and gently Shen-Lung squatted down to the child's height and stretched out his clawed hand to the child," Are you alright little one?" He said softly.

The child slowly nodded and accepted Shen-Lung's hand. The dragon gently pulled the child up to his feet and the slowly released Shen-Lung's hand. The child smiled, happy to know that stranger was a nice man.

"I'm sorry mister," the boy said softly."I didn't mean to bump into you."

Shen-Lung smiled," It's alright little one."

"I hope I didn't bother you mister." The boy said, shuffling his webbed feet nervously.

"No, I'm not bothered at all," the dragon said with a smile." It was just an accident and I am glad you are not hurt."

The boy smiled as did Shen-lung and that's when he noticed that the boy's friends were coming towards them. They were a little nervous, but seeing how their friend was okay made them come to Shen-Lung. The villagers relaxed seeing no harm was done to the children which meant the visitors were no threat to the village.

Soon the children were peering up in awe and curiosity at the new visitors. Daichi smiled as did Hisato, and Masato. The brothers have always had a soft spot for children.

One of the children slowly reached out and petted Shen-Lung's hand. "Your hand is so warm…" spoke the young bunny. The bunny was a girl and was smiling at Shen-Lung.

"Really, I didn't think I was." He said gently.

"Uh… mister can I ask you a question?" spoke the young rhino.

"Of course you can young one." Shen-Lung said," What would you like to know?"

"What are you?" the young rhino asked innocently.

Shen-Lung blinked, giving himself some thought on how he would answer the child's question.

"Well I'm a-"

"Are you a croc?" said the young duck?"

"No." Shen-Lung said," I'm actually a-"

"Then are you a lizard?" the young bunny asked.

Hisato was laughing though he suppressed it; Daichi smiled and shook his head and Masato smiled knowing what was about to happen next. Out of nowhere something had struck Hisato's cheek. The culprit was Shen-Lung's tail, moving and waiting to strike again if Hisato continued to laugh.

"Owww," he said as he rubbed his cheek.

"No." Shen-lung answered, "I am actually a dragon."

"Really."

"Wow."

"That is so cool."

Now the children began asking many questions, such as breathing fire or even flying, but also the stories and adventures a dragon has experience. Sadly Shen-Lung could only answer some of the questions and bid fare well to the children. Even if some of their questions were not answered, they were still satisfied to have met a real live dragon.

As the children left, Shen-Lung stood up to his full height and turned to see his brothers smiling. Except for Hisato who was still rubbing his cheek.

"What?"

"Nothing." Daichi answered," We're just happy that's all."

"Well I'm not." Hisato said, glaring at Shen-Lung. "Why'd you slapped me?"

"Because you laughed." Shen-Lung said walking ahead of his brothers.

Masato chuckled as did Daichi both following their brother. Hisato was muttering to himself wondering how he'll pay his brother back for the tail slapped. Walking from street to street, they came across many merchants hoping to sell their merchandise to paying customers.

Masato and Daichi were talking to each other about the village and its people. Masato kept pointing out every place that impressed him and almost every shop that crossed his eye while Daichi smiled at Masato's excitement and genuinely agreed with what he said. Hisato was commenting on how he can already smell the different kinds of food to dine upon. Shen-Lung did not talk at all; he just continued to lead the group through the maze of streets surrounded by the numerous buildings and its people.

Hisato stopped, noticing a restaurant that caught his interests. It has been a few hours since he and his brothers had anything to eat. And they were tired from their journey so taking break sounded like a good idea.

"Is anyone hungry?" he asked.

"Well I am a little hungry." Daichi answered turning to Hisato. "What about you, Masato?"

"Well I am hungry." The cobra answered,"And we do need to rest for a bit. What do you think, Shen?"

Shen-Lung stopped and turned to his brothers," We really shouldn't stop, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to eat something. But nothing expensive, we are running low on money."

With that said, Hisato lead his brothers to the restaurant of his choosing. One in particular he had his eyes for a while. "Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu." Was the name of the restaurant that Hisato had chosen.

The restaurant was actually quite clean and well taken care of. It was the fact that everywhere Shen-Lung looked, from the narrow, crowded interior to the equally packed, lantern courtyard, the patrons were all staring at them. The usual looks—curiosity, fear, and awe were given to them mostly to Shen-Lung, but he had grown use to it.

As they felt all the eyes upon them, a ridiculous goose wearing a noodle hat scurried over to greet them personally," Welcome to the Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu. How may I help you?"

"We are looking for a table for four," Hisato said motioning to his brothers.

The goose turned around and bustled off across the courtyard. "This way, I have just the right seats for you!"

Hisato watched him go, glanced at his brothers who looked relax yet a little nervous eating here mostly Shen-Lung was nervous. "Well come on."

After threading their way between countless rows of tables, which were jammed so close together that even Shen-Lung had trouble squeezing through let alone his brothers, the four warriors were brought to a booth in the far corner, out of the way of the main pedestrian traffic.

Feeling far more relieved that he was no longer bothered by public's eyes; the dragon settled down with a sigh into his seat and began peering at the menu that was given to him by the goose.

"Would you gentlemen like anything to drink?" the goose asked politely.

"Yes, Jasmine tea would be nice, Mr. …." Daichi said.

"Ping," The goose said as walk to his kitchen to fetch the drinks.

The next several minutes were spent, in uncomfortable silence, as the brothers eyeballed their menus and tried to think of something intelligent and worthwhile to say. It was just that the long, extended silence between them was unnerving. Somehow, despite the background hum of the noodle shop patrons.

Nothing came to their minds, however. Until Hisato found a dish they would all would enjoy," Hey there's Rice Noodle Soup." He said excited that he had found a dish they were familiar with.

"Oh… your right. It is Rice Noodle Soup." Daichi said with a smile," We haven't eaten that soup in a long time."

"Then it's a good thing we found it," Masato agreed. "Otherwise we would have to order something else."

"Then it's decided we'll order the Rice Noodle Soup." Shen-Lung said as he placed the menu down.

Ping seemed to materialize out of nowhere to take their orders, and after they had chosen, the goose vanished again...once more leaving them staring at each other.

"So what do we do after our lunch break?" The tiger asked his brothers.

All eyes turned to Shen-Lung," We go and seek the master of the Jade Palace. Hopefully he can help us in finding the amulet."

"And do we know the name of this master?" Hisato questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Grandmaster Shifu is his name." Daichi answered, "He was the student of the late Master Oogway, and is the trainer to all the greatest warriors in China, including the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five, but he became Grandmaster when Oogway passed on."

"I have heard about the Furious Five," Masato said joining in the conversation. "The Furious Five are skilled Kung Fu warriors famed throughout all of China. They are the protectors of the Valley of Peace. The names of the members are Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper. Each attaining the rank of Master, given to them by Master Shifu."

At that moment Ping fluttered by with their drinks and then departed again. The brothers took a moment to enjoy to drinks. For a long while the four warriors were silent again, enjoying their tea—Shen-Lung spent several minutes simply inhaling the steam and aroma from his cup, unable to get over how wonderful it was to have access to such relative luxuries again...the tea was never available to them when traveling in the wilderness.

After taking a drink from his tea Shen-Lung spoke," What about the Dragon Warrior? What do we know about him?"

"There is not much to tell," Daichi answered as he took a sip of his tea. " A tournament was held in the Jade Palace to determine which of the Furious Five would be given the title, but none of them were chosen."

"I assume Oogway was the one that chose the Dragon Warrior." Masato said adding honey to his tea.

"Yes, he was the one that chose the Dragon Warrior." The falcon said," But I do not know who he is or what he is?"

The conversation ended when their food arrived—something of a surprise, since they'd only been seated for about fifteen or twenty minutes, and they were certain other patrons who'd been there longer hadn't yet been served. They also had to admit that the bowl of soup placed before them smelled absolutely delicious.

However the goose stood by for several annoying minutes, wringing his feathers and waiting until he heard the food met the brother's approval, did Ping finally vacate the premises and go to see to his other clientele. Even after the goose had left, though, the brothers quite thoroughly continued to enjoy their dishes, since the Rice Noodle Soup was in fact one of the best things they have ever tasted.

But their relaxation had ended hearing some sort of commotion happening outside the restaurant. The villagers were fleeing for their lives as a group of bandits attacked the village. The bandits consisted of crocodiles and wolves, which were now plundering valuables from the villagers.

Few of the bandits came into the restaurant demanding the people to give them money and their valuables. The villagers obeyed as they gave them money and their valuable. Shen-Lung and his brothers did nothing but watch as one of the bandits came towards them. The bandit was a crocodile holding a vicious looking axe, wearing a brown and blue tunic.

"Alright worm, hand over your valuables," he growled at Masato.

The cobra's eyes narrowed, his hood expanding to its full length," Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have anything to give you. And even if I did have something I wouldn't give it to a low life like you."

The crocodile was about to swing his axe when he noticed something shiny by the dragon's side. Noticing the hilt of the blade was gold and the cloth binding was cotton, with very even diamonds embedded in it.

The croc bandit grin," Now that's a nice looking sword you got there, mind if I take from you." He said as he reached for Shen-Lung's sword. When the croc had the sword into his hand, a large fist was slammed into the bandit's face sending him flying to his comrades.

"Touch my sword again and it will be the last thing you ever touch." Shen-Lung growled standing up to his full height.

Few of the bandits went to help their comrade, while the others stood in front of Shen-Lung. The bandits had their maces, swords, and axes ready," Ya'll pay for that." Growled one of the wolf bandits.

Shen-Lung growled, smoke rising from his nostrils," If it's a fight you bandits want then you got one."

One of the wolves attacked raising his hammer to strike the dragon, but the hammer never struck its target. Thanks to a feather knife embedded to the hammer's long wooden pole, "What?"Stopping the wolf in its tracks.

"If you bandits fight our brother then you fight all of us," Daichi said standing next to Shen-Lung, followed by Masato, and Hisato.

The wolf growled and ordered the other bandits to attack," This is gonna be fun," Hisato said with a grin, taking a fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile, back up at the Jade palace, the masters were training in the training hall under the watchful eye of their Grandmaster Shifu.

First there was a small, green Chinese mantis. This was Master Mantis, who was training in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Swinging around the Seven Talon Rings was a golden snub-nosed monkey wearing brown sweatpants with a golden colored sash wrapped around his waist. He was also wearing shaolin leg wraps around his ankles and lower legs and brown, leather studded wristbands. This was Master Monkey.

Next was a green tree viper with two lotus flowers attached to her head and she didn't appear to have fangs. This was Master Viper; training over the Field of Fiery Death.

Balancing on the Jade Tortoise, testing his balance and reaction time by deflecting arrows was a black-necked crane. He was wearing loose, blue pants with a purple sash wrapped around his waist, 5 ankle rings on each leg and a rice hat sat atop his head. This was Master Crane.

Finally there was a south Chinese tiger; she was wearing a red vest with black trimmings and a golden vine pattern. She was also wearing black, silk pants and black sandals with the soles designed to resemble paw pads. This was Master Tigress; the leader of the Furious Five was sparring with a panda wearing a pair of burlap pants with a striped red and gold colored strap. That was Po, the legendary Dragon Warrior, was training with Master Tigress on the spinning dragons with the Seven Clubs of Instant Oblivion, pretty much knocking him around.

That was until their messenger, Zeng, flew in, landing next to Shifu, out of breath.

"Ah, Zeng. Good to see you. What have you to report from the village?" Shifu asked, calm and collected. The panting goose looked over to Shifu before speaking up.

"Bandits... in the noodle shop." Zeng panted.

"Anything else?" Shifu asked, the Five and Po already gathered around, having heard the brief conversation.

"I saw four warriors. Could be working with them. I don't know for sure." the messenger goose replied. Shifu nodded before motioning his students off, Tigress nodded reminding Po of no snack breaks.

As the Five and Po neared the noodle ship, they stopped to see a wolf thrown out of the restaurant. Other bandits were running for their lives leaving the village behind them.

"Should we... you know... help them?" Po suggested.

"Who the bandits or the ones giving the bandits a good beating?" Mantis said with a smirk, When a crocodile was thrown out of the restaurant.

"Guess the ones who are beating the bandits." Monkey said with a grin.

With that said Po and the Five neared the shop's entrance to see who was fighting the bandits. Po and the Five's eyes widen to see four warriors standing in the center of the noodle shop. Though they were not noticed, as the largest of the four warriors had a wolf in his hand. The wolf was struggling to free himself from the hold the dragon had him in.

His feet were dangling a few feet off the ground and were shaking in fear. The largest one was holding the wolf was bizarre looking and they could not see his face, but they could see a white tiger with his arms crossed leaning against the wall and looking quite relaxed. The other warrior was a falcon holding a Guan Dao by his side. And the last warrior was a black cobra with his hood fully expanded. Around them were a few bandits who were unlucky to have escaped on the ground and unconscious

"Leave now," The dragon growled at the wolf. Nodding his head the dragon's grip loosen and the wolf fell to the ground.

Seeing his comrades defeated, the remaining wolf turned tail and fled. Dropping their guard down, the warriors walked towards the exit, passing the surrounding villagers as they went back to what they were doing, their new topic the suppressed bandit raid.

Once they let the shop, they were face to face with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Po's eyes widen as did his friends, because what was standing before them was only known in legends. Now they were looking at a real live dragon.

"Woh, a real live dragon," Po said excitedly."That is so cool."

Shen-Lung blinked a few times when the panda suddenly came over to him and his brothers. The Furious Five did not have the chance to warn Po, if these warriors were dangerous.

"Oh man, this is just awesome, I mean, I am actually meeting at a real live dragon." Po giggling excitedly.

"Your point panda." The dragon said, feeling a little uncomfortable and annoyed with the attention he was receiving from the panda.

"Uh… well I… uh."

"What's your name panda?" Daichi asked, easing the tension between his brother and the panda.

"My name, it's Po." The panda answered nicely.

"Nice to meet you Po, and your friends who are they?" The falcon asked noticing the panda's friends were coming over to them.

"They're the Furious Five and-, "

"Wait the Furious Five," Masato exclaimed, joining in the conversation.

"Well yeah, why is that important to ya," Po asked.

"Well if the Furious Five are here then where is the Dragon Warrior?" The cobra asked, which made Shen-Lung quite curious.

Po grinned and motioned to himself," You're looking at him.

There was an awkward silence between Po and the new warriors. None of the brothers spoke, but their expressions were shown. Shen-Lung's eyes widen, not if this information was real or not. Yet as he looked at the panda he knew the bear was not lying.

"_This panda is the one that carries the name of my people_," Shen-Lung thought to himself as he fought to urge to roar at panda.

"_You got to be kidding me, the panda is the Dragon Warrior_." Hisato thought not believing what he was hearing. _"I'm surprised Shen hasn't beaten the poor guy to a bloody pulp yet._"

"_This is very hard to believe_." The falcon thought as he took a good look at the panda.

"_This is not what I had expected."_ Even the cobra was having a hard time accept this information from the panda.

"But you're a panda" Hisato said finally able to speak.

"Yeah… I get that a lot," Po said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well this is hard to take in," Daichi said nudging Shen-Lung from his thoughts,"Shen, don't we have something important to do?"

The dragon shook his head, though he was still bothered that a panda was given the title of the Dragon Warrior. "We… are honored to be in the presence of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious five." He said as he bowed in respect his brothers following his lead.

"This is so cool." Po said filled with excitement. The Furious Five were still impressed by the appearance of the dragon, but they were curious and wanted to know why these strangers were here in the valley.

Tigress spoke gaining the attention, "What brings you and your friends here to the Valley of Peace?"

The dragon stood to his full height, facing Tigress," My brothers and I are here to do some very important business."

"What kind of business exactly," she questioned, wanting to know their true intentions.

"I am not allowed to speak of our business to anyone." The dragon said firmly. "We will only speak to Grandmaster Shifu."

"So you guys are looking Master Shifu then." Po said.

"Yes we are." Shen-Lung answered," Do you know where he is?"

"Sure I do," Po said with a smile. "If you want I can take you to hmm-hmm." Po said, but Crane soon put his wing over Po's mouth.

"Ya'll have to excuse my friend here," Crane said gently taking Po with him to the others. "We need to discuss some things with him."

Shen-Lung and his brothers' watch as Po and his friend huddle around together. Probably discussing whether or not they were allowed to see Master Shifu.

"What was that for Crane," Po said relived that Crane's wing was off his mouth.

"Do you remember what happen the last time you invited someone to the Jade Palace," Craned asked.

"Oooh… yeah someone stole Shifu's Dragon chalice," Po recalled feeling a little upset remembering a little incident. "Ok I'll admit it was my fault, but I didn't know the Ladies of the Shade would lie to me."

"But they did and you fell for it," Mantis added perched on Monkey's shoulder.

The group continued their discussion and across from them, Shen-Lung and his brothers were having a similar discussion.

"Anyone got any idea on what their talking about?" Hisato asked his brothers.

"Who knows?" replied Daichi as he crossed his feathered hands in his robe. "Maybe they're discussing whether or not we can meet Master Shifu."

"Well I hope they give us the chance to see him," Masato said, joining in the conversation. "Because if we do see him then it will make our mission that much easier."

"Let's hope they let us see him." Shen-Lung said agreeing with his brothers.

"What do you think Monkey?" Po asked hoping to hear a different opinion.

"Well they don't seem like the type of guys to cause trouble." Monkey answered taking a quick glance at Shen-Lung. The dragon looked quite irritated, smoke rose from his nostrils.

"Then again I could be wrong." Monkey said looking rather nervous.

"Come on guys, we should at least give them a chance." Po asked, "I mean they did saved my dad's noodle shop, there's got to be _some_ good in them, right?"

"I'm with Po on this one. All they did was fight bandits and they did save the villagers. There's no bad in that is there." Viper pointed out.

"They can't be trusted." Tigress said flatly.

"Maybe we should at least let them_ talk_ to Shifu about this." Crane exclaimed.

Po and the others turned to Crane as he spoke," They haven't caused any trouble and maybe we should at least them talk to Master Shifu."

"Fine." Tigress muttered," But the moment they cause trouble we take them down. Got it?"

The others nodded and turned to see Shen-lung and his brothers waiting patiently for their answer. Po and the Five approached them and the brothers gave them their full attention.

"Have you and your friends come to a decision," The dragon asked calmly.

"Well, we did take our time to think about it so my friends and I want-." Po admitted.

"We want you to come to the Jade Palace and meet Master Shifu." Viper spoke up, cutting Po off before he even spoke. The dragon looked down at the Green Viper.

"Then we must thank you for giving us to chance to speak with your Master." Shen-Lung said as he bowed. Po beamed in excitement while Viper smiled warmly.

"Awesome! Let's go head back." Po said, walking off, motioning for him to follow, the Five followed right behind him. The Dragon took a deep breath before walking after them his brothers following his lead.

A few minutes into the walk, and they made it to the thousand stairs. Po took the chance to tell them about Shifu.

"By the way. Just as a heads up, Shifu may be a bit surprised in seeing a dragon as well as the palace so I hope you're not bothered by that." Po asked nicely.

"You don't need to worry about it panda. I'm used to it." Shen-Lung said following Po and the Five up the stairs.

"You don't have to worry about it. Po and I will help make the Jade Palace a better place for you and your brothers." Viper assured, Po nodding. The dragon nodded as did his brothers.

"Hey, I didn't get your name." Po pointed out.

"Shen-Lung. My name is Shen-Lung" The dragon replied.

* * *

So happy to an finished the second chapter, the third will introduce Masato, Hisato, and Daichi to Po, the Five, and Master Shifu but also we'll finally see the dark characters appearing hopefully soon. Stay tune for the Third chapter. Please review on what you guys thought on the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy. Oh I like to give credit to my best friend who helped me on this chapter. His name his vVv or V. Plus he helped me a lot on My villain OC characters. The story was both his and mine.**

* * *

It was evening, almost dusk by the time the Five, Shen-Lung, his brothers, and Po had reached the top. In that particular order though Viper stayed with Po since he needed to climb up the stairs again.

Everyone had the chance to formally introduce themselves. Shen-Lung's brothers were quite nice and had a few conversations with Po and the Five, but Shen-Lung never spoke. There were a few questions Po had asked to Shen-Lung, but he answered a few but most of the questions were left unanswered.

Po was silent walking behind Masato, looking a little upset. This made the cobra uneasy wondering what made the panda so silent. The panda was excited at first to have meet warriors from another land though they did not say where they came from at least not yet. But they did enjoy the attention they were receiving from the panda.

"Po, is something wrong?" said Masato; his voice was laced with concern.

"What no. I'm good. There's nothing wrong here."

"Are you sure?" Masato asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

Po thought for a moment and thought it be best to talk to Masato about his problem.

"Well… it's just that your brother… is kinda giving me the cold shoulder." Po said as he scratched the back his head nervously. "Was it something I said to him?"

"No… I don't think you said anything to offend him" Masato said giving Po a sad smile.

"Oh uh… ok so do you know why he's so… you know cold."

Masato sighed sadly," My brother's life hasn't been easy for him and it's not my place to say anything about his life."

"Ohhh… so does that mean you and the others have issues as well," Po asked, receiving a swipe to the back of the head from Viper. "Ow!"

"Po!" Viper scolded.

"Sorry."

"I'm so sorry about that." Viper apologized, Po nodding in agreement.

"It's alright." Masato said giving a smile to Viper." Daichi, Hisato, and I have no problems of our past. But we did have our share of suffering."

"Again I'm sorry for asking a question like that," Po apologized.

"Thank you for understanding, Po." Masato assured the panda. "But you don't have to worry about our pasts. My brothers and I have moved with our lives, but Shen-Lung still needs time to move on with his life."

Po nodded, smiling at Masato," Ok, thanks Masato for clearing that up with me.

"You're welcome," Masato said, happy to have cleared the problem with Po.

Once they reached the top, they walked onto the palace courtyard and towards the Jade Palace. The palace stood proudly atop the mountain overlooking the village below. The roofs of the palace were colored jade green as well as the main entrance. However the roofs were also decorated by the colors blue, orange, yellow and red. The pillars that supported the lower roof were colored red and golden dragons spiraled down them.

"This palace is absolutely amazing. It must have taken many years to build this palace." Daichi said, impressed with how elegant the palace looked.

"It sure looks nice." Hisato agreed. "Reminds me of the temple we used to train in back home."

"Wait till you guys see the inside." Po said with excitement, opening the large double doors. Everyone entered the palace hearing the large door behind them shut.

The interior consisted of a large hall. Inside this hall were many weapons and artifacts, a large pool sat at the end of the hall with shelves holding a thousand scrolls resting on the wall behind it. On the ceiling above the pool was a golden dragon statue. This was known as The Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Up ahead was an elderly red panda, meditating in the lotus position. He wore a jade green shawl that was kept together by a golden clasp over a reddish-burgundy robe. The robe has golden wave designs on jade green cuffs. He also wore close-toed sandals and traditional shaolin leg wraps on his ankles and lower legs. Lit candles encircled his small figure; the moon pool that lied in front of him gave off a dim glow like the moon itself. Next to the red panda was a long staff made from the wood of a peach tree. The staff belonged to Master Oogway. The top of the staff is slightly forked into two, which Oogway sometimes used to balance himself on during his meditation. This staff, when not in use, is placed in the Hall of Warriors in front of Oogway's painting.

Master Oogway carved this staff himself from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, knowing well that its wood is said to ward off evil.

The red panda slowly inhaled through his nose and exhaled nasally. Po and the Five approached him and bowed in respect, causing the red panda to snap out of his deep meditation and his icy blue eyes slowly opened. The red panda rose and turned around facing his students his staff in his hand.

"I am glad to see none of were hurt." Shifu said calmly. "Were the bandits dealt with."

"Yes they were, Master Shifu." Tigress answered, the remaining five and Po nodded.

"Good, is there anything else I should know," their master questioned.

"Well… we didn't exactly deal with the bandits." Po said truthfully. "Someone else did."

Now Shifu was curious and wondering if the four warriors that Zeng had mentioned had anything to do with the bandits.

"Then who dealt with Bandits," Shifu asked curiously.

"They did." Po answered as he and the Five parted for Shifu to see.

Shifu's eyes widen at what stood before him. Four warriors stood before him, one was a White Siberian Tiger, the other was a King Cobra, the third was an Amur Falcon, but the last one was what made Shifu's widen with surprise. A large dragon stood before him, but was small compared to the dragons of legends.

The dragon has always been known as a symbol of power, strength, and good luck. With this, the Emperor of China usually used the dragon as a symbol of his imperial power and strength. So many legends have been spoken about dragons in China for many centuries, a tradition that is firmly embedded in their culture and one that is encountered across all aspects of Asian society and in the minds of its people.

"_This must mean something very special_." Shifu thought as he composed himself_." To see a dragon before my very eyes is an honor and privilege_."

Shen-Lung stepped forward and gave a bow to Master Shifu; his brothers also bow alongside him.

"It is a privilege and honor to finally meet you, Grandmaster Shifu." Shen-Lung said before returning to his normal, straight posture. "My name is Shen-Lung and these are my brothers, Masato, Daichi, and Hisato." Gesturing to the Cobra, the Falcon, and the Tiger.

"Hmm, those names are not from China are they?" Shifu asked curiously.

"No they are not. The names were given us by our mother and father." Daichi answered," We came from the land of the rising sun."

"Japan!" Shifu exclaimed, surprised to meet warriors from their sister country.

The brothers nodded and gave the traditional bow one would give from their country. Even the Five and Po were surprised to hear that the warriors were from Japan. Each has heard many stories of travelers traveling to others countries. The lands of Japan flourished with so much prosperity as China, but both countries shared dark histories as well.

Japan is a very powerful country and prides itself on its culture and military. Japan had emerged as a military power in Eastern Asia and threatened China's close relationship with other Eastern Asian countries. The relationship between China and Japan has been strained at times by Japan's refusal to acknowledge its wartime past to the satisfaction of China.

Now both countries began a plan for improving political relations, the Chinese requested that the Japanese government not to be hostile towards them, not obstruct any effort to restore normal relations between itself and Japan. After many wars with Japan, economic necessity caused China to reconsider and revitalize trade ties with Japan. Now peace negotiations have been made between China and Japan, but the negotiations still continue to this day until both countries can agree on a peaceful treaty.

"Cool so you guys are from another country," Po said, his eyes filled with excitement and curiosity. "What's it like there? What are people like? What kind of food do you guys eat?"

"Po!" Shifu said sternly, interrupting the panda's questions.

"Sorry"

"Please forgive my student's insolence," Shifu apologized.

"We do not mind at all." Masato said with a smile," It's only natural for one person to be curious of another person's homeland."

Shifu nodded," That is true, but we are not here to discuss about our homelands are we."

"No… we are not," the dragon said seriously. "We are here to discuss a very important mission that was given to us by our Masters."

"How important is this mission," the Grandmaster questioned.

"Very important." replied the dragon, Shifu raised an eye brow. "My brothers and I are in need of your assistance."

"And how can I be of any assistance to you gentlemen?"

"My brothers and I wish to speak with you in private." Answered Shen-Lung," It is important that we speak none of this to anyone."

"I see." Shifu said turning to his students,"Po you and the Five are dismissed."

The students nodded at their master and walked away, leaving the Hall of Warriors. Po lingered a bit before Monkey gently dragged his friend with him. The doors slam shut, leaving Shifu and brothers alone.

"Now that we are alone." Shifu said, gaining the brothers attention," What is so important about this task you were given by your masters?"

The dragon sighed deeply," To understand the importance of our task. I must first tell how it all began."

* * *

Few hours have passed since Shifu dismissed his students. The moon had risen to its full height, casting its radiant light across the valley. Po and the Five were waiting in the Barracks, wondering what their master was discussing with Shen-Lung and his brothers. The Five and Po were in the kitchen, waiting for their food to be served.

"C'mon, Po! When's dinner gonna be ready? I'm starving!" Mantis exclaimed, throwing his pincers up in impatience.

"Never rush perfection, Mantis. Only a few more minutes." Po replied, skillfully slicing the vegetables into the pot.

As they waited, a conversation started to stir up, their subject being Shen-lung and his brothers.

"Sooo guys, whaddya think about Shen-Lung and his brothers?" Po asked, stirring the noodles.

"I don't trust them." Tigress stated flatly. Monkey nodded in agreement. Crane and Viper were silent, wanting to hear what the others thought about their guests.

"Oh, c'mon, guys, at least give them a chance!" Po exclaimed, sliding several bowls along his arm as he began to fill them with noodles.

"Po, we don't even know why they're here?" Crane stated joining the conversation.

"Ok so maybe we don't why they're here but I bet if give them the chance they'd make awesome friends and allies." Po suggested.

"Po, they're from Japan." Monkey cut in.

"Aren't we on good terms with Japan? Po asked, giving the Five their dinner.

"Well… we are on good terms with Japan, but things still look a little dicey." Mantis said, as he began to eat his noodles. Once everyone got their meal, Po took a seat at the end of the table, chowing down on his own bowl

"Well I still say we should give them a chance. They did safe my dad's noodle shop and they even saved the villagers." Po said gulping down his noodles.

"I agree with Po," Viper said agreeing with Po. "We should at least give them a chance."

"Maybe she wants to give that cobra a chance, if you know what I mean," Mantis whispered to Monkey who chuckled.

"What was that?' Viper hissed, giving a glare to Mantis.

"Nothing." The bug said quickly, knowing he would get smacked by Viper if she heard his joke.

"Monkey, what you think?" the tiger asked her teammate.

The golden-furred simian, who'd been in the middle of noisily slurping broth from his bowl, looked up furtively, his lips still wet and dripping. "Eh...I'm with you, Tigress." He looked apologetically at the others and shrugged. "Maybe not so strong, but...the dragon is scary. Getting crushed is one thing, but getting burn—not on my to-do list."

"Thank you," Tigress said with a huge sigh of relief, starting to relax. "At least one of you has some sense."

"We should at least give them the benefit of the doubt. They haven't caused any trouble since we brought them here—"-."

"Yet they will at some point," muttered Tigress.

"—and we should trust our master's judge of character," Crane continued as if he hadn't even been interrupted." while Po busied himself with quietly collecting dishes to be washed, since he had finished his dish rather quickly.

Tigress sighed and began to eat her dinner. She can already see that most of her friends were willing to give a chance to their new visitors. Except for Monkey who was only one to agree with her, Mantis did not say much about the visitors either, but he seemed a little cautious about them.

For a few minutes, dead silence filled the room. Just then the sound of footsteps echoed past their ears, they got closer and louder until Master Shifu came into their line of vision. Everyone fixed their gazes on their Master. Behind Shifu stood Shen-Lung and his brothers. This made everyone wonder why Shifu would bring them here.

Shifu's eyes darted across the table and his gaze landed on Viper. "Viper."

"Yes master." Replied Viper

"Please show our guests to their rooms. They will be staying here for quite some time." Shifu announced, Viper, immediately heading out. She motioned for them to follow before slithering out of the kitchen.

Everyone in the kitchen, waited until Viper left the room along with their guests. Shifu's students soon began to ask many questions revolving around the announcement their master had made wondering why he had made such a decision. Shifu raised his hand, signaling his students to silence.

Now there was silence, Shifu lowered his hand and began to explain," I will explain everything from what I learned from our visitors, but until then we must wait for Viper to return."

With that said from Shifu, Po and the remaining members of the Furious Five waited for their friend to return.

* * *

It was around midnight by the time Viper had shown Shen-Lung, Hisato, and Daichi their rooms. Masato on the other hand had yet to find his room, but he continued to follow Viper until a room was found for him.

"Here we are." Viper announced as she slid the rice paper door open with her tail, allowing them to head inside and look around. The room was simple; a matt to sleep on, a shelf, and a desk with a few drawers and lit candles.

"I know it's not much, but you get used to it." Viper assured.

"It's a lot more than where we're used to sleeping." Masato assured.

"Where did you sleep?" Viper asked, slithering up to him.

"Outside and if we were lucky a few inns." Masato replied, placing the rest of his belongings which Hisato had given to him, on the desk. Viper nodded and noticed Hisato standing by the door.

"Will there be anything else you need?" Viper asked, looking up at Masato.

"No, I think I have everything I ever need Mistress Viper." Masato gently replied, coiling on the matt.

"Mistress?" Viper repeated, hearing Masato address in her in a formal way. Making her blush slightly.

Hisato noticed that Masato's gaze towards Viper was nervous. Hisato narrowed his eyes and saw that Masato's cheeks blushed beneath his black scales. Hisato then came to the realization of what had occurred. He grins at how he was going to tease his brother.

"Sorry it's a habit of mine." Masato said, embarrassed of his habits." Our mother raised us to be very formal around others."

"Oh, well there's no need for you to call me mistress." Viper said gently." Just Viper will do."

"Of course Mistre─, uh… I mean Viper." Masato Stuttered. "I'll keep that in mind, and thank you for room."

Viper gave an understanding nod before she headed for the hallway. However, before she slithered out into the hallway, she looked back at the cobra.

"Goodnight." Viper said, receiving a nod from Masato before slithering out, leaving the cobra alone with his brother.

Hisato enter with a smirk, "I saw that."

"Saw what?" Masato question, feeling a little nervous at how Hisato was staring at him.

"You like her, don't you." Hisato said. Masato cheeks flared up and were redder than a cherry.

"N-No I don't." Said Masato defensively turning away from his brother.

"Yes you do. I saw the way you looked at her, and not to mention what happened just now." Masato turned his gaze to his brother and his lips parted. Masato couldn't think of a reply so he closed his lips and turned his gaze away, avoiding eye contact. Masato then released a sigh of defeat.

"What do you want from me?" Masato asked his gaze fixated at the floorboards.

"I just want to see you happy that's all." Hisato said truthfully, his smirk slowly turning into a gentle smile. Masato lifted his gazed and stared into Hisato's sharp, blue eyes.

"Happiness isn't easy to get these days." Muttered Masato,"I mean what can a guy like me offer to a girl like her."

"That depends on what you are willing to give to her," answered Daichi as he entered the room.

"Daichi!" Masato exclaimed, even Hisato was surprised as well.

"Umm… how much did you hear from our conversation." The cobra nervously asked.

"A lot and our rooms are right next to each." Answered the falcon," And the walls aren't exactly thick."

The cobra groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his tail," Let's be serious about this."

"But we are." Daichi replied, Hisato nodded in agreement.

"Don't you two remember the stories we heard about her across China." Masato reminded, after he composed himself. "She comes from a respectable and noble family, and we aren't exactly in a noble family."

Viper was a noble. And there were two things that the brothers had learned in their travels about nobles it was that firstly, no one trusted a noble and secondly, a noble could only marry someone of the same social class as themselves. "What could I say to her. I mean she doesn't even know who we are. Let alone who I am." he huffed.

"Masato, how could you say such a thing?" Daichi hissed at his brother. "We are accepted as nobles in the eyes of our family and our people. And if you were given the chance to know her then I would encourage you to do the same for her "

Masato sighed sadly," I… I know… and I'm sorry about what I said."

Daichi sighed," I know it wasn't easy for us to be accepted by our family, and we all know why we were not accepted."

"Because we were outsiders." Masato said sadly." We were not born into the family."

"So what if weren't born into the clan," Hisato said placing his paw on his brother's head, in a comforting manner. " Mother and father accepted us, and in time the family accepted us as well."

"Hisato is right." Daichi agreed, coming towards his brothers. "You should always remember that we are longer outsiders, but we are now members of our family."

"Hey, we're brothers right." Hisato grin, giving Masato a playful nudge to his head. "And we brothers have to stick together right, Daichi." The Falcon smiled and nodded," Right and like we brothers have to stick together. Isn't that right Shen-Lung?"

Masato and Hisato turned to the entrance of the room; both brothers were giving a nervous smile at Shen-Lung who stood by the entrance. The dragon merely smiled at his brothers.

"Shen, h-how much did you hear from our conversation?" the cobra asked, hoping that oldest brother would not tease him.

"I heard most of conversation, between you three." The dragon answered casually.

"Oh then uh… you're not going to tease me about my love life are you?"

"No, I'm not going to tease about your love life, unlike someone we know." Shen-Lung said as he stared at Hisato.

"Whaat?" Hisato asked.

Daichi smiled and shook his head," So Shen, what brings you here to Masato's room?"

"I came here to discuss our arrangements we made with Master Shifu." Shen-Lung answered, closing the door behind him with his tail.

* * *

As Shen-Lung and his brothers discuss their arrangements they made with Master Shifu. Viper had finally arrived to the kitchen where her friends and master were patiently waiting for her to return. Viper took her seat next to Crane and waited for their master to speak.

"Now that everyone is here. I can now tell you what I have learned from our visitors." Shifu said as he took a seat at the end of the table." I was given permission to speak about what I have learned from our visitors. So keep in mind that the information I was given to must be kept within the Jade Palace. Understand." The student nodded, understanding the order that was given by their Master.

"Master, if I may ask, why are they staying here in the barracks and what secrets are they hiding from us?" Tigress questioned first, wanting to know why these visitors were so secretive.

Shifu sighed," I have made arrangements for our guests to stay here in the Jade Palace as students."

Everyone in the room was speechless, except for Po who was smiling with excitement," Cool so we get new students right?"

"We do, but they are only here temporary." Shifu answered seeing how Po's expression changed.

"What?" Po exclaimed," So they're not gonna stay here at all."

"No, Po they will not." Shifu clarified," They will only stay here for a few months."

"Master, why are they staying here for only a few months," Crane asked.

"Because they are waiting for an artifact that is being delivered to the Jade Palace." Shifu answered.

"What kind of artifact, Master?" Monkey asked, joining in on the conversation.

"An amulet of some sort." Shifu said," Called the Dragsinian."

"I've never heard that name before it, but it sounds so coool." The panda said excitedly, wondering what sort of secrets this item possesses.

"So what is so special about this artifact, Master?" Mantis asked curiously.

"From what Shen-Lung and his brothers have told me. This item is some sort of key."

"A key to what, Master?" Viper asked.

Po gasped," Maybe to a museum of Kung fu or maybe to a lost hidden treasure or─,"

"A prison." Shifu answered solemnly.

"A prison!"

"Yes Po, a prison." Shifu said seriously, his tone gaining the attention of his students.

"So uh… what's in this prison?" the panda asked nervously.

"A demon."

"What like a Mongolian Fist Demon? We took care of that thing easily." Po boasted. "What could be worse than that."

"This demon is to be taken seriously, Panda." Shifu said sternly. "Because this creature is unlike anything you and the Five have ever fought before."

Po was silent, feeling a little upset on how he acted. The Five were merely sitting in complete silence – Tigress giving him a critical stare as she usually did while the others bit their lips.

The Grandmaster sighed deeply," Whatever this demon is? It must never leave its prison and to do that we must help Shen-Lung and his brothers gather the remaining pieces of the amulet."

"Pieces?" Tigress repeated.

"Yes, there are five pieces of the amulet. Once the pieces are brought together they can release the demon from his imprisonment."

"So where are the now pieces now, Master?" Crane asked.

"Two pieces of the amulet are with Shen-Lung. The other two are in the hands of their enemies, and last piece is somewhere across China." Shifu explained.

"Enemies? So there are others searching for the amulet besides Shen-Lung."

"Yes, there are the others who are searching for the amulet, but I don't believe they have found it the last piece yet."

"What makes us so sure they haven't found the last piece yet, Master?" Mantis asked, rubbing his claws together.

"If they have found the last piece then they would eventually confront Shen-Lung and his brothers for the last remaining pieces of the amulet." Shifu answered.

"Ok so, let's say they haven't found the last piece yet." Po said, gaining Master Shifu's attention. "What's the story with these amulets and the Demon. Is there like a legend or a story about it?"

"I'm glad you asked that Po, because there is." Shifu_ answered._

Everyone listened raptly, spellbound, as their Master's voice became hushed and intense, instinctively taking on just the right traits of a storyteller continuing a sacred oral tradition._ "When the stars feel from the night sky─."_

"Oh, wait let me get some bean buns first. A story can't be good without bean buns." Po said, grabbing a bowl of bean buns from the counter."Anyone want a bean bun?" he offered.

Monkey thanked Po as he grabbed a bean bun from the bowl. The others politely decline and waited as Po settle comfortably in his chair.

One of Shifu's ears twitched, indicating he was quite annoyed of Po's eating habits. But that was Po's way of enjoying the small things in life, especial food for that matter.

"As I was saying." Shifu repeated before he was interrupted by Po's snacks. "It begins with The Rebirth and Rise of the dragons." Po and the Five were silent, wanting to know the story behind the amulets and the demon.

_When the stars from the night sky fell upon the land of Japan and blessing the land bountiful power; resulting in an uprising of great potential capable of _

_bringing use in various means to escalate dreams, prosperity, and ideology. In the land of Japan which is the land of where the great dragon clans known as _

_the Ryu-zu Clan began to make a greater upcoming in the land of Japan. The mighty Ryu-zu clan is one of the oldest and original clans of Japan and was highly _

_resisted to the Shuten conquest (Serpents of__ vengefulness and vindictiveness)__. However, despite their ability to resist the Shuten they had one other problem _

_that was more internal, for the Ryu-za Clan has always had a civil war among themselves between the two head houses of __Shainingu (The Ryu-za of virtue, _

_light, and equality) and Shiruetto (The Ryu-za of punishment, darkness, and imperialism). The Shainingu and Shiruetto families held the highest power and _

_control 50/50 of the Ryu-za land. Eventually, the two families came into an agreement after many internal wars that left both sides in ruin and tatters. The _

_two clans than lived in mutual peace until the beginning of the Dark Ages ( The Great Cross Over), for a gigantic well of evil and darkness spawn in the middle _

_of the Ryu-za territory and an entity born of the clans blood and hate rose from the well. The decaying figure was then identify as Yokoshima the first emperor _

_of the Shiruetto family. Yokoshima strongly believe that his family was born to eliminate their weaker brother clan; for Yokoshima sought out to devour and _

_consume the light so that it never shines and darkness rules the Ryu-za land and eventually lay conquest to the rest of the world. The great dragon council of _

_Shainingu quickly reacted and strategizes against Yokoshima, for the elderly council knew that Yokoshima was no normal emperor—for Yokoshima was once a _

_normal half-born that sought corrupt power and has been polluted by his endeavor for power that has now turned him into a demon. Although, Yokoshima has _

_lost, any of his dragon like abilities have them replace with unworldly power the Shainingu knew that no matter how hard they tried and even if they united _

_with the Shiruetto they would still lose, so they created a plan to seal him temporarily (for about 500 years) until their great prophecy comes to fruitions. The _

_Shainingu prophesied that a great Silver Emerald Dragon would be born from the stars and would come and vanquish the Demon Yokoshima. Eventually, the _

_Shainingu and Shiruettto succeed in sealing Yokoshima but at a cost of losing many great warriors and followers the Ryu-za find themselves near the brink of _

_extinction; however, not entirely at a great lost for the clan will revive in time… _

"Wwoow… so that's the story that talks about the demon's history?" Po asked with his mouth full, chewing slowly on a bean bun.

"Not exactly Po, the story merely explains the origins of the Dragon clans and the war with Yokoshima." Shifu explained," There is still more to explain about the demon's true motive against the Dragon clans."

"And what motive does this demon have against its clan, Master?" Tigress asked, making everyone nervous.

"Revenge." Shifu answered, making this one simple word sink into his students. Shifu's students once fought someone whose power was fueled by revenge, Tai Lung.

All of them were lucky to have survived their fight against the snow leopard and were grateful to Po for saving them and valley. "This gives birth to the hatred Yokoshima harbors against his clan."

_In the beginning of Yokoshima's rule of the Shiruetto family. Yokoshima was often view as cynical and twisted among his followers, even to his older brother _

_Mitsunushi the head of the Shainingu family. For instance, Yokoshima would make deals with __Shuten__ and would often offer them his services in their conquest _

_for power in hopes that the __Shuten__ would remember his contributions and offer him a seat of power in their new world order. However, his brother Mitsunushi _

_would always ruin Yokoshima's planes and foil the __Shuten's__ goals for total conquest of Japan. The brothers often found themselves fighting since their great _

_dragon father vanished without a trace and the two brothers would often engage in small battles of conquest amongst each other. However, Yokoshima was _

_weaker compare to his great dragon-born brother whose blood boil with the richest dragon blood for Yokoshima was more part demon for he was not born of _

_the same dragon-born mother as Mitsunushi. (Yokoshima's mother was said to have bee__n an outsider) Eventually, Yokoshima went too far with his deals with _

_the Shuten for the Shuten saw Yokoshima's hate for his brother and the Shuten aided him in his acquisition of new greater powers. The Shuten rewarded _

_Yokoshima some sort of foreign and unworldly power that gave off a similar spark to dark magic. As a result, Yokoshima became proud of his new powers and _

_immediately sought conquest of his brother's land, but his brother was already prepared. Yokoshima feeling betray in a way that he could barely comprehend _

_and seeing that he has fallen prey of an even greater betrayal with the end results being his untimely demise by the people he trusted…his own followers _

_turned by his own brother… Thus, Yokoshima sworn revenge against the Ryu-za and proclaim that he will return when the corrupted blood of his family sips_

_into his undying bones so that he may then roar out conquest to the lands of Japan._

"As of now that demon still waits in its prison, waiting patiently to be release and exact his revenge on the Ryu-za clan." Shifu concluded solemnly.

"That's severely scary." Commented Po still eating his bean buns.

"It is. Which is why we are to help Shen-Lung and his brothers gathering the remaining pieces. Before they fall into the wrong hands." Concluded Shifu as he stood up from his seat, and slowly walked away from his students. Preparing to rest from today's events.

"So I expect all of to get some sleep, and think on what you all have learned from today's events." Shifu advised, leaving his students to their thoughts. Once their master left the kitchen, dead silence filled the room except from the occasional sounds from Po as he continued to eat his bean buns. Then Mantis observed lightly, "Well, at least that answers some of our questions."

"So it does," Tigress agreed as she too stood up from her seat," But I suppose Master Shifu is right. We should all get some sleep." She said leaving the kitchen to retire for the night.

Soon everyone began to leave, though Po stayed for bit before leaving since he was still eating his bean buns. Once he finished eating, Po made his way to his room.

Most of his friends were probably getting ready to asleep, except for Crane and Viper who were having a small conversation.

"Probably talking about the discussion we had with Master Shifu." Po thought and was about to enter his room for the night. When he notice a light coming from one of the rooms in the hallway. As far as he knew, neither of his friends were occupying that room, so that meant it belonged to either Shen-Lung or his brothers. Whatever the reason it was, they were talking.

Po being the curious panda he was, wondered what they were discussing? Because, though he knew the chances of it were extremely slim, he hoped they were talking about —specifically, the arrangements they made with Master Shifu. Since he could hear voices behind the door. Moving slowly down the hallway, heedless of the squeaking, he hesitated only briefly by the door.

Crane and Viper had just finished their conversation, making both warriors say their goodnights to one another. Crane had entered his room getting ready to sleep, leaving Viper alone. She was about to enter her room. When she noticed Po was standing alone in the hallway.

Wondering what her friend was doing, she slowly slithered towards him." Po, what are you doing?" She whispered

"Viper, I was uh… well I was just wondering uh… what Shen-Lung and his brothers were talking about." The panda whispered.

"What? Are they all here in this room?"

Po nodded, "From the way they're talking, yeah I think they're all here."

Viper was about to ask when a deep growled was heard from behind the door and the shadow of Shen-Lung appeared. Both warriors froze, fearing that they had been found out. But for a moment nothing happen. The dragon just stood there merely listening to what his brothers were discussing.

Po and Viper released a sigh, feeling relief that found that the dragon had not heard them. "Po, I think its best we leave them alone." Viper whispered softly.

"Come on… don't you want to know what they're talking about? I know I do." Po said softly.

"Well… I am little curious, but that's still no excuse to listen on their conversation." She hissed softly.

"I know, but what if they haven't told Shifu everything? I mean for all we know they could be hiding something from us, right?"

Viper was silent," _Maybe Po's right. Maybe they haven't told us everything, but they may have good reasons not to tell us. After all people do have right to keep their secrets to themselves." _She thought.

"Viper?" Po asked still whispering softly.

"It's nothing Po I was just thinking" She said quietly," Maybe your right, Po. They could have others secrets, but they may have reasons not to tell us."

"Ok, so they may have good reasons not to tell us, but don't you still want know what they're talking about?" Po whispered," I mean for all we know they could talking about us. And maybe we'll learn a little something about them."

"I guess we could to listen for a bit, but only for a little while and once we heard enough. We go to sleep. Ok." Viper softly answered.

"Ok." Po agreed softly.

Both warriors moved a little closer to the door, wanting to hear what their guests were discussing about. Whatever was being discussed between the brothers must be important, and listening to this conversation may answer some questions Po and Viper wondered about. And if they were lucky, they could learn more information about Shen-Lung and his brothers. Both warriors hoped that they would not be discovered as they listened to the brother's conversation.

* * *

**This was a really long chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I did. I like to let the readers know that read this story. It will take some time for chapters to come, not that I have problems or anything. It's just that it will take time to write them so please be patient. And please let me hear your opinions about the story so far. The more reviews writers get the more they want to write. And please be honest. Chapter 4 will be coming soon.**


End file.
